


【羊凡】短打-控制力训练

by winniewang0309



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M, 羊凡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniewang0309/pseuds/winniewang0309





	【羊凡】短打-控制力训练

“相信我。交给我。”  
他始终相信。

高杨来时黄子刚从宴会上回来，身上还是全套衬衫西服皮鞋。高杨把人从头到脚看了两回，不自觉吞咽，喉头上下滑动：西服修身，很衬黄子的细腰身和细腿，九分西裤露出一小截脚踝，衬衫解开了两个扣子，锁骨从领口探出。

两人靠近，高杨半圈着黄子腰，分享一个亲吻，当高杨想加深时，黄子轻轻地推开他。高杨开始有点不情不愿，但黄子手下用力，过了两秒高杨往后退了一步，手指揪紧裤子。

高杨跟在黄子身后，走进保存着他们秘密的房间。

“跪下。”

门一关上，黄子就下了今晚第一道命令。稍带沙哑的嗓音给高杨带来不小的刺激，仿佛有道电流往尾椎骨去。高杨顺从的分开腿跪在地上，垂着头。

脚步声被长毛地毯抵消了，映入高杨眼中的是黄子的尖头皮鞋，擦得锃亮。黄子站定在他身前，脚伸出，踩上他的裤裆，鞋底一点点向下压。

“这么快？”

黄子边问边加大脚下力度，脚踝转动隔着布料摩擦他的勃起，变化着脚下力度和角度。高杨气喘叹息，在膝上握紧拳头又改撑在地毯上。他眼前是包裹在黑色西装裤内的腿，还有晃动的小麦色皮肤。最后被踩射在裤子里时，高杨忍不住伸出手在没许可下握住那节脚踝。

黄子抽回脚坐上一旁的沙发，然后示意高杨过去。等高杨膝爬靠近后，黄子架上二郎腿用鞋尖勾起他下巴，直视他眼睛。

“把手放在该放的位置。”

鞋尖的皮革磨着高杨的下巴。

“再随便乱动就自己去玩具盒拿阴茎环。”

高杨用牙叼开黄子的西装裤拉链，手背在身后，强忍着把脸埋进去的冲动，等到黄子给出允许后，才隔着内裤舔上去。把布料舔得湿湿哒哒后，咬着裤边拉下内裤，把黄子的阴茎包裹在口腔中。

高杨被黄子骑在身下，颈项被握在对方手里。高杨感受着指腹渐渐收紧，呼吸从急促变得困难，但腰不自觉随着呼吸耸动得更快。在窒息的边缘急需把自己深深埋进黄子体内。当黄子手松开，氧气争先恐后涌进肺叶，快感也同时在血管中乱冲。然而黄子警告似的收紧内壁，高杨阴茎被绞紧，只能仰起头拼命喘气忍耐。

“停下来！太快了！”

中途黄子嫌弃高杨太着急了，压着高杨不让他动，平复好自己的喘息后便摇晃腰身，慢慢撑起身坐下，把欢爱的节奏掌握在自己手里。高杨忍得眼睛通红，几次伸手想握住黄子的腰。指尖蹭过皮肤但都忍住，转而拽紧身下的床单。

“黄子…”

高杨红着眼眶可怜兮兮的模样开口求黄子，好不委屈。

“那你要忍住啊。”

黄子提醒着高杨。高杨得了允许，急忙圈住他，腰用力又急又快撞上臀瓣。黄子撑住高杨胸膛揉搓他乳尖，甩着头叫唤。

高杨在黄子紧致的后穴抽插，快感积聚，濒临爆发，然而黄子一点没有让他射的意思。高杨憋得满脸通红，嘴里喃喃着黄子的名字，只能更重地抵着他前列腺撞击磨蹭。

最终释放时，之前的控制和忍耐换取来翻倍的快感。


End file.
